Wake up already
by Spencer M. Collins
Summary: After a car accident, Quinn got into a coma. Santana Lopez, her girlfriend at the time had a hard time moving on. Three years later, Quinn wakes up to find out that everything she remembered has changed, and her and Santana are left to deal with a new reality.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of the internet! **

**Missed you!**

**This story will be a Quinntana story. All of you who are Brittana fan, I'm sorry- I want to write about a fictional couple. **

**Pay attention to the dates during the story, muy importante!**

**...**

**prologue**

15/10/2009

Santana,

The love of my life. You are the love of my life. I know that we've been dating for a while now and that I've loved you for quite some time now, but I only recently decided that you'll be my the greatest love in my life, which automatically makes you the love of my life.

I remember exactly where we were when it happened. It was a lazy Saturday morning and we were sitting on the old brown couch you have in your room, your legs were resting on my lap. You were zipping through channels, looking for something on the television we could watch and with the frustration building up inside of you, you through your hands to the air and accidentally hitting my face with the remote control.

I started bleeding immediately and with great pain I opened my eyes to look into yours and found an apologetic look spread across your face. Well, it was just for a second before you started laughing your ass off. While I was loosing a serious amount of blood, you were holding your stomach who started hurting you from laughing to hard. Of course that after a couple of minutes (and some drops of my blood reaching the floor) you got up and took care of me.

In that moment I knew that you were the love of my life because I've never felt happier even with what felt like a broken nose (and after the trip to the doctor's office, turned out to be just that).

You once asked me why I was even with you and why I loved you. It was just the start of our relationship and you kept saying and feeling that I deserve better then you. I don't like the answer that I gave you Back then because 'you are so amazing' doesn't even begin to describe my deep feelings for you.

So the love of my life, I'm going to try now. I love you because:

Well, you **are **amazing so that is one of the many reasons, but there are so much more:

\- The way you look at me, like I'm the only thing that matters.

\- You cook for me.

\- You always try to make me laugh (and succeed most of the time).

\- You are my best friend.

\- You are always there for me.

\- You are so damn sexy ;)

\- Your raspy voice you have when you wake up in the morning.

\- How good of a friend you are (even though you are constantly denying being nice to someone else but me).

\- Your loyalty.

\- You make me feel loved.

\- You never stop being romantic and cheesy.

\- You would do anything for me.

\- Our shared love of sports.

\- Your smell.

\- Your spontaneous.

\- You make me happier than I ever thought possible.

\- The cute way you bite your bottom lip when you feel nervous.

I love you Santana Lopez, and I will never stop.

So the love of my life, I hope my poor writing skills won't make you want to kill your self because I will be way to sad if you'll die.

Sincerely yours,

Quinn Fabray

P.s- I hope ending with a joke didn't ruin the latter.

**...**

**Hello everyone. This is the prologue, that is why it is short. I am in a serious writers block and I hope that maybe this story will help get things started again. Please respond and tell me what you think, your reviews always makes me happy and passionate about writing.**

**Thank you everybody.**

**Spencer ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey. This story will be in third person. I've never written this kind of story, I hope you'll still like it.**

**Also, not first language English, nice be.**

**...**

10/25/2012

Santana gently placed the letter onto the coffee table in front of her after finishing reading it. With shaky legs she went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself through glossy eyes from tears.

Santana doesn't know why she has to read it every year.

Well that is not completely true. She does know. Deep down inside of her Santana knows why she has to make herself feel miserable, why she needs to feel the pain.

It's because she needs to feel something other than the numb feeling she feels any other day of the year.

So for the past three years on the 25th, Santana would read the letter that Quinn has wrote to her ten days before she fell asleep and never woke up again.

After washing the smudged makeup off her face, Santana returned to the living area and immediately directed herself towards the kitchen, hoping that there is some alcohol left somewhere.

"Fuck." She yelled to the empty apartment after minutes of a failing search.

Knock knock knock

Someone knocked loudly at her penthouse door. Santana didn't even bothered to look through the peephole to see who is knocking, not today off all days.

Slowly, she made her way back into the living room, sinking on the couch. She remembered the day she got the letter from Quinn.

***Flashback***

Santana woke up with a chill of cold air hitting her naked body. She smiled to herself, thinking how amazing was last night. Quinn and she has celebrated three years together and one year living together (Yeah, she knew it was cheesy to move in with your girlfriend on your second anniversary, but she didn't care. She was badass Santana Lopez). She quickly opened her eyes when she realized that her favorite person in the all world wasn't there. She immediately started panicking. Santana was worried she was late for school, she turned to look at the alarm clock. It read that the time was 8:36 am, at least an hour before she has to wake up, she sighed in relief. She was about to crawl back into a ball and enjoy one more hour of much needed sleep when she noticed that Quinn's straight hand writing was scribbled on an envelope who was on the nightstand near the clock.

_Hey sweetie, good morning. I am sorry that I'm not there with you when you wake up. I left work early yesterday so we could celebrate, so now I have to complete some much needed work. I am presenting you with the other half of my gift to you. These were the best three years of my life. I love you, Quinn. _

Santana's smile grew impossibly wide with the sweet because she still couldn't believe how insanely cute her girlfriend was, all the fucking time. She sat up and opened the small envelope, revealing a wrinkled paper which was torn out of a yellow legal pad.

After reading the letter, she knew she was the luckiest woman on the face of the earth and that Quinn was the love of her life as well.

She quickly grabbed her phone and scrawled down until she find the name she was looking for.

_To: Quinn_

_Have a great day today, LOML xx ;)_

_From: Quinn_

_LOML? Xoxo_

_To: Quinn_

_Love Of My Life. Xxx_

_From: Quinn_

_That was plenty cheesy, Lopez. Are you going soft on me? Xx_

_To: Quinn_

_Never! go back to work. Bring home the bacon :)_

***End flashback***

"Santana, come on. Open up." A voice interrupted Santana's wallowing. She recognized the voice, she'd recognize it even if she would stuff socks into her ears and dive under water. She walked to open the door.

"What do you want Rachel?" She asked, trying to sound has annoyed as possible. After opening the door, Santana was leaning against the door frame, sending Rachel the obvious message that she isn't in the mood for entertaining.

"I want to talk to my best friend." Rachel said, clearly annoyed from her friend's behavior who remained her of high school Santana, and she didn't like it. Santana flinched after hearing Rachel refer to her as her best friend.

Rachel wasn't wrong though, but Santana was still trying to get used to the idea. She used to hate Rachel. Well, Quinn hated her back in high school and Santana who wanted to be popular, acted the same. The truth is that, she never hated Rachel. Sure, she was pretty annoying in high school, but she calmed down with time and Santana discovered how awesome Rachel really was.

"Rach, can't you talk to your best friend any other day than today?" Santana pleaded with her eyes.

"No, you are not going to sit in your house all alone and be sad. I won't allow it." Rachel knew Santana better than pretty much anyone else. After Quinn's accident they became much closer because they had a thing in common- losing the loves of their lives. Rachel knows how hard it is, especially on the date they died.

Santana knew she was fighting a lost battle, so she took a couple of steps back and let Rachel walk into her house.

Santana knew that she should have seen it coming. Just a few months ago she showed up on Rachel's door with a six pack and D. of all the musical she could stand (Chicago, Mamma Mia, Wicked and for Rachel's big surprise- Funny Girl) in the date Finn's death six years ago.

"So I didn't bring any musicals."

"Good."

The girls looked at each other, Santana was cracking a smile first, followed by Rachel laughing lightly and ending with the both of them fighting for air after laughing so hard.

Santana never laughed on the 25th. Well, Rachel must be special.

"Let m-me finish ta-talking." Rachel mumbled between breath taking. "I looked online and found out that the stupid baseball team you like is playing tonight."

"They aren't stupid. They are the frickin' Mets." Santana interrupted Rachel.

"Awesome." Rachel said with a sarcastic tone. "I ordered Chinese takeout and now we'll watch it together while eating delicious dim sum." Rachel said and looked down at her torso. She started to unbutton her jacket.

"Wow Rachel, where are you going with this?" The Latina asked playfully. She felt like crap being able to joke on this day.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took off the jacket completely off, showing the taller girl the jersey she was wearing underneath her coat.

"Okay I guess I am up for the game."

An hour later, Rachel and Santana were sitting on the couch, watching the game. Rachel tried to ignore the fact that her friend wasn't screaming on the television screen like she always does and tried to focus on the game instead.

Santana had no clue what was going on in the game, or what was the damn score. All she could think about was Quinn. she never let herself think about Quinn any other day in the year, it's just too hard. It's because Santana can't live with the crashing feeling she get when she thinks about Quinn every day, or because focusing on Quinn only one day of the year instead of spreading it on 365 days is more painful. And Santana needs to feel the pain, the soul crashing, paralyzing- pain so she could remember, so she could try to feel the same pain Quinn must have felt when the car hit her. Without this pain, Santana would fall apart, without knowing that she is in as much pain as Quinn she wouldn't be able to get oout of bed in the morning.

Yes, Santana knew she had a problem, a big one to be exact. But that was the lesser of two evils, and that was enough for her for now.

"Do you blame yourself?" Rachel's question snapped Santana out of the daze of thoughts she was in. Santana shook her head, like she is trying to understand what Rachel just asked.

"W-what?" The Latina stuttered out.

"Do you blame yourself? For what happened to Quinn?" She asked again, this time in a softer tone. Rachel knew where the line was and she tried really hard not to cross it, but the question was nagging her for days now, and one thing Rachel lacked of, was a filter.

"I, I am.. What do you mean?" Santana asked shocked. No one ever asked her that after the accident, people just tried to pretend like everything was the same.

"You never really moved on and you took it so hard. I mean, I know that I had twice as many years to deal but still, after three years I was already out there living my life, and you don't." Rachel explained.

Santana felt the anger bubbling inside of her, threatening to come out. For the first time in forever, Santana let it. "It's not the same. You dated Finn on and off for two years or so, Quinn was-is the love of my life." Santana was now standing, yelling and waving her hand to try and emphasize her point. "So it doesn't have nothing to do with blaming myself or not."

"So what it is about then?"

Rachel has known Santana for many years, and she didn't let the little outburst affect her, she knew Santana had a chip on her shoulder.

Santana looked confused for a second, slowly she sat on the coffee table, looking Rachel in the eyes. "It's about.. It's about losing the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's about losing my partner, my best friend, my everything. If you're lucky you get one of those in a life time." Santana said just above a whisper.

Rachel moved a little forward and rested her hands on Santana's knees. "I don't believe that, and neither do you. I mean, do you believe in soul mates?"

Santana never really given it a thought. "I don't." She admitted after a while.

"Exactly. I don't either. I don't believe there is one perfect person for each one of us. I believe in falling in love and working to maintain a relationship."

Rachel knew that Santana has let her in. Santana's walls were special. You didn't break them once and then you get a free pass for life, it didn't work that way with Santana. Her walls never break, but sometimes a door open for some amount of time, and if you are lucky enough to get inside you don't waste any time because of the fear the door will be shut in your face. "So, I'll ask again, do you blame yourself?"

Santana has never moved on. She was so hung up on Quinn. She always had this dream of Quinn waking up and running towards the sunset with Santana. But the dream would always turn into a nightmare and she would wake up in the middle of night, screaming and covered with cold sweat.

In the nightmare Quinn doesn't want anything to do with Santana. She blames Santana for not driving more responsibly, she blame Santana just like Quinn's parents blamed Santana after the accident.

Santana knew that she felt blame, she was driving Quinn the night everything happened and she always asked herself is she could have done more to help save her, if she could have drive from a different road or if she could have done anything different that night.

Well, maybe that was a part of the reason why Santana has never moved on. But there was more to that; Santana always believed that she was no good (which was understandable, growing up with parents who constantly telling you how big of a disappointment you are can cause someone to believe it eventually), she was so surprised when Quinn saw a completely different Santana than what Santana saw when she looked in the mirror. And that was before the accident, now she is even a bigger mess then she used to be.

She looked Rachel deep into her eyes. Santana felt so glad that Rachel was there with her, talking to her and making her opening up. Before she even knew what she was doing she leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss.

**...**

**Hello everyone, it's Spencer here.**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**If you did- favorite, follow and of course review! It's always nice to read what you think.**

**If you didn't- review as well, I would appreciate the criticize (just don't be too harsh because I am very sensitive and I will cry).**

**announcement:**

**Quinn will wake up soon! (if not next chapter than the one after it). This story was supposed to be a Quinntana endgame but a lot of you asked me to try a Pezberry. The story will present both pairing but I am not so sure which of them to make the endgame. Tell me which couple to you prefer people. QUINNTANA/PEZBERRY?!**

**More flashbacks from the past will appear in next chapters.**

**One last thing, I want to add some more glee character to the mix (I don't own them though, just in case you want to sue me). I was thinking Puck, Kurt, Mike and Tina. I think they would really work with the story. If there is a character you really love and want me to add, tell me (and if there is one you hate, tell me).**

**Any questions? Ask- I promise to answer in the next chapter.**

**So, until next time. I was Spencer Collins. Have a great night folks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

**I hope you would enjoy this chapter.**

**...**

10/25/2012

The second Santana's lips touched Rachel's she knew that she did something wrong. The Latina knew that not only she kissed her best friend who has been there for her through everything; she had also broken her promise to Quinn.

It's not that Santana has stayed faithful for Quinn this all time she was in a coma, she did had short and meaningless relationships who usually focused on the sex part, but she knew Rachel, and Quinn knew Rachel. Santana always knew that Quinn didn't hate the short brunette, but she also remembered that she had a problem with her. It was the first day of college.

***Flashback***

08/26/2006

Santana was carrying the last box from her car. She has been at it for the past three hours. The brunette knew that if she had some assistant she would have finished much earlier, but she wasn't planning on asking her parents for help and she was here in LA alone.

That was here genius plan; to move here and have a fresh start, she could be whoever she wants here and she could be happy. Santana wanted to be free about her sexuality, she already figured out in high school that she is in fact gay, but she never really acted upon it.

Santana walked into her dorms and climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to drop the box containing her laptop. She had a small smile on her lips, dreaming about all the possibilities she could have here. She was feeling like a big load was off her shoulders, and she knew that she wasn't in a war anymore, not against the word and not against herself.

The singer walked past a young man with his parents, she didn't feel sad that her family wasn't there to help her, and she even returned the friendly grin he had send in her way.

She reached the second floor and turned to the right. Her door was open and when she walked in she saw a few boxes on the other end of the room. Santana was excited that her roommate has finally got here, and she was determent to not be a bitch to her.

Santana decided it was time to start unpacking her fucking stuff. She dug out her IPod from her bag pack and connected it to the speakers. Slow, dark music has filled the room and the first guitar note has reached her ears. She let "Wish You Were Here" by pink Floyd to wash over her while she placed her clothes in her closet.

After a few minutes two middle aged parents has walked into the room only to find their daughter's new roommate. Judy Fabray didn't care for the loud music and for the mess and Russell Fabray was overwhelmed for a second.

Judy was the first to act. She cleared her throat quite loudly and when that didn't get the attention of the young girl, she called "Excuse me, young lady."

Those words reached Santana's ears and she turned around in a second, only to be facing her ex-best friend parents. She felt paranoid for a second, realizing it could only mean that Quinn Fabray must be her roommate.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fabray." Santana greeted them. She didn't know what else to say and so she just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Santana." Russell simply acknowledged her.

"Are you living her?" Judy asked, a concerned tone was sounded. She never liked Santana, and she always thought that she is a bad influence on Quinn.

"Amm, yes."

"Oh, that is wonderful dear." The older woman said, now sounding more fake than concerned. She looked at Santana's side of the room, making the girl feel judged. "Are you planning on organizing your environment? You know, so you could _both_ enjoy living together."

That was enough for the Latina. She didn't come here to be treated like that, and so she had snapped. "Yes ma'am." She said in a bitchy tone. "I am planning on putting my fucking shit in the closet. I was right in the middle of this task actually, when you and your husband decided to come here and criticize-"

"Mom, Dad I-" Quinn voice interrupted Santana's speech. When the blonde girl entered the room, her eyes fell on Santana. She could see her red cheeks and her angry stare.

Both girls were now staring at each other. It was a big surprise for the both of them to see each other here in UCLA. Santana was sure she was leaving it all behind, the popularity contests, the "being straight" and her bitchy self. Quinn was ready for a new place, where no one knows about her past mistakes, a place where she could start again with a clean slate. Both girls were surprised to see their best friend since there were six, the same one who they had slightly drifted apart from during the summer. Both girls were surprised of how they weren't, even in the slightest, scared knowing that they are going to be roommates.

Quinn broke their eye contact first. She looked at her parents and then at her new roommate, and she saw the tension between them. "Mommy, Daddy." She began, walking into the room and placing the box she was carrying on her bed. "I think I can handle it from now on."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Her dad asked her. He too was worried about the roommate.

Quinn nodded slowly, wanting them to leave already so she could talk to Santana.

Santana was watching intensively on the sight in front of her. Quinn was hugging and kissing her parents goodbye. Her Father was giving her some advice about not walking alone on campus past midnight, and her mother was arguing her to act like the princess she is. Before the dark haired girl knew it, they left, and she was alone with Quinn, in the room they would share for the next year.

"Hi." Santana said.

"Hey." Quinn replayed, a small smirk grazing her lips.

"So this is kind of weird."

"Pretty fucked up indeed." Quinn reassured.

Santana was taken aback for a second. Those rare occasions when Quinn cursed, were just those- rare.

…

After some unpacking and a quick walk to the supermarket, the girls were sitting on the floor, leaning against Santana's bed. They were passing a bottle of cheap wine they bought without talking.

"Let's play a game." Santana suggested. She was having a great first day in college, and she felt that when she and Quinn are not in high school anymore, they are free to act however they want, even with each other.

"Which one?" Quinn asked, giggling.

"Amm.." Santana thought for a second. "How about kill, marry and fuck? I give you three names and-"

"I know how to play it."

"You are so wild Fabray." Santana laughed, passing her roommate the bottle. "Okay, I'll start. Mr. Schue, Brad Pitt and Chris Pratt."

"Well, it's easy, kill Chris Pratt."

"Why do you hate him so much?" The Latina asked laughing. "He's adorable."

"What can I say?" Quinn asked. "I just do. I will fuck Mr. Schue and marry Brad." She decided after a small thought. "I mean, he is a good father." The Catholic girl added after Santana shot her a look.

"Okay." Santana agreed quietly, taking another sip of the wine.

"Mila Kunis, Diane Keaton and Rachel Berry."

"This is a really bad one." The brunette said. "I mean, you know how much I hate Diane. If I could I would totally bitch slap her."

Quinn laughed so hard some wine came out of her nose, "O-okay, so you want to kill her, keep going."

"Fuck Rachel and Marry Mila." Santana said, and she saw that Quinn was going to say something, so she quickly added, "She's hot, and then I won't have to see her annoying self every day."

"Good point." Quinn added slowly. "But promise me." She said seriously, placing the bottle on the floor and turning to look Santana in the eyes.

"Promise you what?" Santana asked, understanding that Quinn means business.

"Don't fuck her."

"W-what?"

"Just don't do it." Quinn repeated.

"Why?" Santana asked, interested. "Do you like her?"

"No." The taller girl said a little bit annoyed. "I am just asking."

"Okay then, I won't."

A small smile spread on Quinn's face and she lifted her pinky to the air. "Pinky swear?"

Santana looked at the girl in front of her, the one she thought she would never see again, and she took her pinky with hers, promising.

***End Flashback***

Santana quickly pulled away and practically ran to the other side of the room. She couldn't believe that she just kissed Rachel, today of all days.

"Santana." Rachel called in a small voice from the couch. "It didn't mean anything." She tried to calm her friend down.

Santana was freaking out. "I know." She agreed.

Rachel got up from the couch and slowly walked to Santana, who was looking at her feet and not moving. "Santana, you're emotional and sad, and you made a mistake."

Santana was trying to take comfort in Rachel's words, but she couldn't. She just wanted Rachel to leave so she could be alone. The small diva, almost like hearing Santana's thoughts mumbled a quick goodbye and left the apartment.

…

10/26/2012

The next day, Santana walked into her office wearing a mask of indifferent and a lot of makeup, covering her puffy eyes from ours of crying. She felt miserable and sad, and she hoped that work would be able to distract her.

Santana was working at a major label company, and she was the rising star there. She reached her office and walked her after greeting her assistant in some sort of mumble.

Santana sat by her desk and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, telling herself that she has done nothing wrong, and that she didn't break her promise, and that that Quinn had made her promise it a lot before she had became friends with Rachel.

She decided to stop thinking about this and to dive into work. But, we all know that god is funny and that Karma's a bitch, and so Santana found a note on her desk, scribbled in her assistant's bad hand writing.

She wasn't sure what she was reading, it didn't make any sense to her.

"Christy." Santana yelled, panicking.

"Yes?" A blonde girl with blue eyes entered the Latina's office.

"What did you write here?" Santana asked in a small voice.

Christy smiled an apoplectic smile and took the note of Santana's hand. "Oh, a lady called two days ago and you weren't here. She said that they are disconnecting Quinn from her machines on the 27th."

**...**

**Hey!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please tell me your thought.**

**Should I continue this?**

**Any ideas or requests? **

**:)**


End file.
